Just Another Day on the Force Or is it?
by ThatAwesomeHeroPsychicWriter
Summary: After a bad start to the first day of being a detective, Alfred Jones arrives at the police station to be debriefed on his first case, which involves the kidnapping of two of their own. Now him and his new partner, Gilbert Beilshmidt, have to solve the case and get them back alive. (rated T for violence/ language, also the chief is an OC i made up. pairings TBA later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Day on the Force….. Or is it?**

**Chapter 1**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!, the alarm clock blared into the young detectives ears. The young detective groaned and slapped the alarm clock until it went off. He wanted to sleep for just a few more hours but he knew that today was too important to miss. Slowly he got up and started his day.

Stretching his toned muscles, he walked over to the adjacent bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His sandy blonde hair was tousled from last night's sleep, and he looked a bit blurry probably because he left his glasses at the bedside table, but other than that he looked a bit tired, that's all.

Next, he went into the shower hoping that it would wake him up. After the almost 30 minute shower, he felt almost immediately better for one thing he wasn't that tired anymore. Using the towel to dry his hair, he saw out of the corner of his eye that he only had 10 minutes to get out of the apartment and get to the station.

His eyes widened, cursing he threw the towel down on the bathroom floor and ran towards the closet doors. Once he got there he looked through his closet and grabbed his new work suit and a pair of his favorite patriotic boxers and got dressed, leaving the suit jacket off and carrying it over his shoulder. He then swiftly turned around and sped towards the door leading to his living room and kitchen. Then all of a sudden BAM!, he ran into the wall next to the door. In the rush to get out of the apartment, he must've forgotten his glasses. Groaning from the pain stabbing his whole body, he regained his composure and got up to walk over to his nightstand and grab his glasses.

Smiling slightly when he could see again, he once again raced over to the door, grabbing his gun, holster, and badge from a drawer on his way out. He turned around and locked the door behind him. He went down a few flights of stairs before exiting his building through the front doors, walking to his Mustang he had bought with his own money which he had been saving for years, and driving off to the station.

* * *

"Alfred Jones! My office, now!" commanded the chief of police, pointing to her office.

Jones sighed, he had just finished running/walking into the building before the chief called him. He put his black suit jacket on, and then slid the holster with the gun on his belt loop along with his badge before walking into the lion's den. "Yes sir you needed me?" he asked trying not to upset her more.

The chief lifted up her head, which had been bent over a pile of paperwork, her strait, medium length brown hair fell just above her shoulders. Her face revealed a relatively young woman, maybe in her mid to late 20s, Jones wondered how a young woman like her could land a job as a chief. Her blue eyes landed on him, almost sizing up the new detective, before smiling and saying, "Please, have a seat. I need to debrief you about this important case. I need to ask you one question before we begin: Are you ready for your first case?"

Jones sat down in one of the chiefs plush chairs before answering, in a determined voice, "I'm really ready, sir. I've been waiting for this for a long time!". He threw in one of his classic smiles just to sweeten the deal.

The chief smiled back slightly and handed him a copy of the case file. "Good. Well then, recently two of our own has gone missing. One of them, Matthew Williams, was a lot like you actually, and not just because you look incredibly like him, but he was a rising detective and a well known cop. The other, Arthur Kirkland, well, he was in this position last before I came and took his place after we knew for sure he was missing. He was a well known chief and also an awesome detective. I need you and your partner and preferably get them back alive. Also, if needed, catch a glimpse of the sons of bitches who got them in the first place!" she said, every-so-often gesturing to the case board to give him a picture of the situation at hand, "Oh and this investigation is a big deal to us so any resources you need, just ask and well be sure to get them for you.", she added on at the last second.

Jones smirked, "Of course I will! I'll get your people back no problem!" he said, standing up about to leave before realizing he didn't even know who his new partner was. "Oh and who's my partner?"

"Gilbert Beilshmidt, the guy who just walked in. I think you'll get along with each other awesomely.", she said nodding her head in the direction of the door. Alfred Jones turned around and faced his new partner.

* * *

**Hey Guys_! Writer here! Well How do you like it? I kinda want to know because its my first story *que confetti*. I've been wanting to actually post something for a while now but i never got the chance to do it. :/ Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Review/ Comment it plz! Im trying to make my writing better. Oh and ill try to have the next chapter up in the next few days (it'll be less boring i promise.)! Night peoples, have a awesome day... or night... whatever it is where you live. Now im off to do actual homework..._**

**_~ThatAwesomeHeroPsychicWriter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Jones turned around and faced his new partner and instantly sized him up. His partner was around his height, a few years older, and had one of those holsters that kind of did a figure eight, cris-crossing the top of his back and coming around his shoulders to bring the holsters just about in the middle of his rib cage, and in each holster held a top of the line Glock 22, but the most noticeable thing was that he was albino. His silver hair was a little on the messy side but it looked like it was more on purpose than unintentional, he also had crimson eyes and of course he was quite pale. Besides all that he looked like a pretty normal guy.

Beilschmidt smiled and introduced himself, "Hey, you can call me Gilbert or Gil if you vould like." he said in a slight German accent and held his hand out for Alfred to shake.

Alfred took his hand and shook it, "Hey dude, Alfred Jones, you can just call me Al if you want but Alfred is just fine too. By the way, what's with the German accent?"

"Vell, I am part Prussian. I used to live in Germany before I came here, and I just came back from an undercover case there so I picked up the accent again I guess." he said before adding on, "Ich spreche auch Deutsch."

Alfred gave a confused look, "What kinda language-", he started to ask but the chief cut them off, "Ok guys, if you wouldn't mind and bond later, we have a case we need to solve. I really want to get my people back alive please." she said in a warning tone before pointing in the direction of the door. Getting the point, they turned around and left the office.

Alfred followed Gilbert out and into the 'Detectives Area', as they called it. The 'Detectives Area' was basically just a bunch of office desks with a computer and a name tag of the person who sat there, some people had personal items on their desk but mostly it was filled up with paperwork. It wasn't much but it got the job done, the real toys though were in the weapons and forensic rooms. He looked around, seeing where his desk was, all the desks were filled except one.

He smiled and sped up a bit to get to his desk; once he got there he sat in the rolly-chair and started looking through his desk. Gilbert smiled, he remembered his first day on the job, he literally rolled into the wall with his rolly-chair, earning him a glare from the chief and extreme laughter from everyone else except his partner. He sat down at his desk which was right behind Alfred's and turned around to face him, "As much as I hate to say it but the chief's right, ve need to vork on this case. Lucky for you I already come up vith a lead. You're good vith hand to hand combat if it comes to it, right?"

Alfred turned around, "Uh yeah, why do you ask? And what's the lead?" he asked, both curious and concerned at the same time.

"I'll tell you in the car," he grabbed his keys and jacket before adding on, "Come on bro. You get to be on your first lead, provided by the awesome me!"

Al sighed before getting up and following his partner to his car. The whole walk to his car he was just aching to know what they were going to do, were they meeting with some violent drug dealer, or even better a gang leader. All he knew was that he, well, wanted to know, the suspense was killing him. So, right as he got into the car, even before Gilbert even started the car, he blurted out, "Ok Dude what's the lead, how do you know about it and why do I need to know how to fight?", he smirked a bit before adding on, in a slightly joking tone, "Is it some gang leader we're meeting with?".

"Ja," he answered, in an actual serious tone, "Last time they told us vhere they vere, they vere following up on a lead for a murder investigation. I know about it because... I vas vorking on the case also, one of the kidnapping victims, Matthew Williams, vas my partner. Arthur had gotten pissed at me before ve even found the lead, so I guess in his mind he vas punishing me because he vouldn't let me go. At the time I didn't really care if I couldn't go because I vas thinking, 'Oh I can finally get some sleep after not sleeping for 48 hours.' Now I'm just thinking that if I had been there maybe I could've gotten them out of vhatever situation they vere in.", he looked at Alfred before adding on, "I could be vrong but I bet that they took them. Of course if I'm vrong, vell, that's vhen you need your fighting skills." He turned on his car before leaving the station.

Alfred's jaw just dropped, he didn't even know that the two victims were his partner's partner and chief; he just thought they were someone in the precinct. Now that he knew more about the situation at hand there was no way that he would let the people who did this get away with it. It also seemed like his new partner wanted to get Matthew back for another reason too, he just wasn't telling him. Speaking up after a while he reassured him, "Don't worry dude, they call me the 'Hero'. A true hero never lets his sidekick down." he said flashing a smile.

"Sidekick?! Nein, I'm more experienced than you! If anything I'd be the hero!" he said, trying to make a point.

"Too bad. People call me a hero so sucks to be you! You're my sidekick!" Alfred retaliated.

"If you don't vant me to run this car into a ditch, then I suggest you shut up!" Gilbert threatened, giving his partner a glare.

Alfred reluctantly shut his mouth, in his mind he was still the hero, no matter what he said. He sighed before looking out the window for the rest of the car ride, silently imagining what would happen next.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Well here you go, chapter 2! I really hope you like it, if you see anything i can improve on then leaving a review would be amazing. Next chapter will have action (my specialty) i promise. I just needed to do a little character building in this chapter. Anyway have an amazing day/night! Writer out~**_

_**~ ThatAwesomeHeroPsychicWriter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Alfred looked out the window, silently figuring out where they were, he hadn't been paying any attention for the past 10 miles because he had spaced out. Getting impatient he wondered when they were actually going to get there. After another 10 minutes he finally broke down and asked, "Ok dude, we've been driving for like 30 minutes. We're probably in the next county by now! Where is this stupid place?!"

His partner rolled his eyes before stating, "Can you vait 1 more minute?! Ve are like 2 miles avay."

"Fine then." he pouted, "Is there anything I need to know before we get there?"

Gilbert turned down an old dirt road leading to an old junk yard that had an old building in the back before saying, "Let me do the talking and I think you should be fine." he pulled over and parked about 10 feet from the entrance before turning to his partner and adding on, "Just don't do anything stupid." and got out of the car.

Alfred rolled his eyes before mimicking what his partner said and getting out of the car. He caught up to his partner just as they got into the gangs territory. They walked straight to where most of the gang was hanging out and when nobody noticed they were there, Gilbert cleared his throat loudly and spoke up, "Detective Beilshmidt and Detective Jones here, ve need to ask you a few questions."

Almost all of the gang members heads turned towards them as soon as he spoke up, you could cut the tension with a knife at this point. Alfred swallowed before his partner cut the awkward silence, "Any of you vant to get your boss so ve can talk to him?!" he demanded.

"He's right behind you, you idiota!" someone said in a Italian accent behind them.

The two detectives spun around on their heel, ready to pull out their weapons if needed. The boss was a little bit shorter than them and was definitely Italian. He was tan, with brown eyes that made him look like he could kill you if you looked at him in the eyes long enough, he also had, what looked like, a permanent scowl on his face which really freaked Alfred out, he also had a strange curl that stuck out the right side of his hair. 'This guy seems like a real nice guy...' he sarcastically thought in his head. He glanced over to his partner silently saying with his eyes, 'Please don't piss this guy off...', and looked back at the Italian in front of him, which was now getting impatient.

Gilbert got his message and tried his best, "Vell, ve vere vondering if you knew anything about the murder of this man." he said, pulling out a picture of the victim and showing the boss. Alfred wondered why he was asking him about the murder instead of his kidnapped chief and partner, but he let him do it anyway, he figured it was part of a plan.

The boss narrowed his eyes at him once he heard his accent, "No way I'm-a talking to a potato freak!" he scowled.

This time Alfred spoke up, "Listen, if you won't listen to him, listen to me." he said, his voice demanding, "Do you or do you not know him?!"

The boss looked shocked, then he shot him a glare, "No I-a don't!" he growled. The Italian glanced behind the two detectives before smirking slightly and saying, "Nobody gets away with blaming me for murder though. In fact 2 other cops came by and blamed me for the same murder.-"

That's all Gilbert needed to hear before grabbing the bosses collar and pinning him against a wall with his gun trained on him, "Listen Lovino," he hissed, "Tell me vhat you did to them! Now!"

Lovino glared at him, "I-a didn't do anything, except give them a few battle scars." he smirked before saying, "Like you-a will have."

Just after he said that the two detectives heard the click of multiple guns behind them. Gilbert dropped Lovino and turned around while grabbing his gun. At the same time Alfred already was turned around and had his gun out, ready to shoot.

Lovino said something in Italian before all hell broke loose. Alfred and Gilbert ducked in time to not get shot by dozens of bullets. Alfred elbowed a guy in the knees, causing him to lose his balance. Alfred took the opportunity to get out of the ring of very angry Italians and run off to duck behind an old car.

Meanwhile, his partner had the same idea. Gilbert swept his leg at two Italians feet and they came tumbling down, seeing the opportunity he got up and leaped over the two dazed criminals on the ground getting behind the old car Alfred was behind for cover. They caught their breath and waited for the spray of bullets to calm down.

As the Italians changed out their bullet cartridges, the two detectives nodded at each other, getting on the same page to make a run to the car. They both got up and made a b-line to the car, sprinting as fast as they could, hearing a few bullets whiz by them in the process.

As they approached their vehicle a bullet grazed Alfred on the arm. He cursed but kept on moving, his adrenaline numbing the pain as he ran.

His partner tossed him the keys because he was in the lead. As he reached the car he barely had time to stop, get in, and start the car before his partner caught up with him. As soon as Gilbert got into the car Alfred threw the car in drive before turning around and speeding down the old dirt road, leaving the angry Italians behind in the dust.

Once they knew that nobody was following them, they pulled over on the main road to catch their breath. Alfred took this time to assess his injury. By this time his adrenaline started to wear off and he soon felt the searing pain in his upper arm. He yelped as soon as he touched his injury, removing his hand he saw that his hand was covered in blood. After further investigation he saw that almost his whole sleeve was covered in blood.

"Hey Gil ... Ummm... I think you need to drive..." he said looking at his partner.

Gilbert was about to say something but when he saw Al's arm he immediately asked, "Mein Gott! Are you ok?!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Perfectly fine. I'm just bleeding because I can." he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Gilbert sighed, "I guess not... Ja, I'll drive." he said. Mumbling, "You don't have to be so mean about it." as he got out of the car and switched drivers. He decided to not ask him anymore questions about his injury, but he would for sure take him to the hospital to get stitched up before heading back to the station.

After they got going, all Al could do to keep his mind off the pain was think about the case. And after a while he came to a conclusion; the Italians weren't lying about not knowing the murder victim and also something went down when Matthew and Arthur were there but he felt that the Italians weren't the ones who took them…..

* * *

_**So guys, what do you think of this chapter? Crazy right, i bet you would of never thought i would bring Lovi into this. Well, maybe you would, but i like to think i surprised you. Btw i know they're calling it a gang but just think of it as the Italian mafia... i was sorta going for that. Let me tell you, it was extremely fun writing this chapter, i could've written an even more violent chapter but i decided that this chapter would just be wayyyy too long if i did that so here you go! **_

_**Review plz!**_

_**~ThatAwesomeHeroPsychicWriter**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_"Hey Gil ... Ummm... I think you need to drive..." he said looking at his partner._

_Gilbert was about to say something but when he saw Al's arm he immediately asked, "Mein Gott! Are you ok?!"_

_Alfred rolled his eyes, "Perfectly fine. I'm just bleeding because I can." he said his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_Gilbert sighed, "I guess not... Ja, I'll drive." he said. Mumbling, "You don't have to be so mean about it." as he got out of the car and switched drivers. He decided to not ask him anymore questions about his injury, but he would for sure take him to the hospital to get stitched up before heading back to the station._

* * *

As the car ride went on, the more Al's arm started to hurt, the more his arm started to hurt, the more impatient he got. In about five minutes of switching drivers he finally broke down, "Ok dude, when are we gonna get to the station? I think I really need to get some stitches before I lose too much blood."

"You do realize that I have to take you to the hospital to get stitches, right? Ve don't have a place to get stitches at the station, all ve have is first aid stuff." he commented raising an eyebrow. Al had a look of disbelief, indicating he wanted more of an answer, so Gilbert simply said, "Budget cuts." Al had to slightly think about it before realizing he had to go to the hospital, pouting he mumbled, almost inaudible, "Hero's shouldn't be in a hospital when _someone's ex-boss and ex-partner_ are probably tied up someplace..."

"Vait! Vhat is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing dude. It's just that I'd thought we wouldn't waste any time going to the hospital _since people's lives are in our hands." _Al retorted.

"Vell do you vant me to let you just let you bleed to death?!", after a few silent seconds, suggesting his partner finally thought it through, he added on, "Sorry but I need you alive and I really don't vant Internal Affairs thinking I let you bleed out on purpose."

The more Alfred thought about it the more he thought that this would be a losing argument, and people would need a hero to save them. Reluctantly he agreed to go to the hospital to get stitched up, he was stubborn but not that stubborn.

As they pulled up to the hospital Al sighed, he really hated hospitals, it's not like he hated the doctors or needles or anything, he just hated the look and smell of hospitals. It really creeped him out for some reason, probably because in almost all of scary ghost movies they just happen to take place in an old abandoned hospital. In this case it is a perfectly fine hospital but it still creeped him out. They then got out of the car and proceeded to walk to the front desk of the ER.

As they got to the front desk a woman in her early 30's looked up at them and asked, "Hi, what can I do for you?"

Al and Gil glanced at eachother before Gil proceeded to say, "Vell you could start by letting us in vith a doctor so my friend here can get stitched up."

The lady raised an eyebrow and gestured at the full waiting room behind them, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to wait, in the-"

Gilbert got out his badge and showed it to her, "Ma'am ve are detectives and my partner just got grazed by a bullet and is bleeding a lot, I think you can make an exception for a detective who just needs stitches."

The lady's jaw dropped but she quickly nodded and headed to get a spare doctor, she came back with the doctor who said "Sorry about that, right this way." before ushering them back into another room. The room was small-ish with an examining table, a few chairs, the doctors rolling stool, plus a sink with drawers of medical supplies in them. Al sat down on the examining table while the doctor washed his hands, grabbed the supplies he would need, and rolled his chair over to where Alfred was. In the meantime Gilbert had called the station to tell the chief what they were doing.

The doctor got set up and asked Al if he could remove his shirt so he could properly see the wound. Nodding, Al hesitantly took of his jacket and shirt, trying not to cause himself too much pain. As the doctor started cleaning his arm up, which hurt insanely bad as the doctor started cleaning the actual injury, Gilbert was escorted in by a nurse who glanced at Al's toned muscles, blushed and then hurried out the door. Gil smirked, "Looks like you got a fan..."

Al shot him a look before saying, "Just tell me what the chief said or shut up ok!" he winced slightly as the doctor started stitching him up.

Gilbert laughed a bit, "Ok, ok, fine. She said that once you're finished getting stitched up- by the vay she didn't sound too happy vhen I told her that- we need to go down to the station to get debriefed and get our orders."

"Ok then... Well that's basically what I'd thought she'd say-" Alfred started to say before his partner's phone started to ring. Gilbert picked up his phone and put it up to his ear, before even saying hello his face turned paler than it already was- if it was even possible- and his smirk slowly turned into a frown. "Ja, ve vill be on our vay in a minute." he said hanging up the phone and turning to the doctor, "Can you hurry up vith the stitches and give him some pain medicine? Ve need to get to the station right avay."

The doctor gave him a look before nodding and finishing the stitches. As he was doing that, Alfred gave a confused look to his partner and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The station just got a note vith a DVD attached to it. The thing is, it says it's from the kidnapper..."

* * *

_**Ohhhhh cliff hanger~! Anyway im soooo sorry i didn't get this up sooner, i sorta had a tiny writers block for a few days. Most of this was written at like midnight last night because i had sudden inspiration. I really dont know what doctors do for stitches since ive never had any before so i just kinda used common sense for that part. Anywho, does anybody like Psych, Castle, Firefly or Perception? Because im thinking of writing a story about one of those shows but i cant think of a story line, so if you want to suggest something to me PM me please! And as always have a good day/night and review guys!**_

_**~ThatAwesomeHeroPsychicWriter**_


End file.
